New Beginnings
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: AU. Kripke Boarding School gains a new student at the beginning of a new term, and while she seems to fit in pretty quickly, the boy she likes gives her nothing but mixed signals. Thank God for her roommate and her wise words. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **AU. Kripke Boarding School gains a new student at the beginning of a new term, and while she seems to fit in pretty quickly, the boy she likes gives her nothing but mixed signals. Thank God for her roommate and her wise words. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I own Melody Holmes and Samantha Monroe belongs to _RubinAmigo. _

**A/N: **My fic exchange with _RubinAmigo_. Hope you all enjoy this fic! I like the idea of the guys being in a boarding school. Hope you enjoy the pairings too. Especially you, RubinAmigo. You're amazing, and I did this especially for you! :D

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>New Beginnings<strong>

**Chapter One**

On the outskirts of Brookfield, Fairfield County, Connecticut, a boarding school that had been devoid of students from June to September was now beginning to show signs of life once again.

Groups of friends were greeting with hugs and some couples were greeting with a lot more than hugs. The group who'd named themselves Team Free Will for the fact they did things their way, not everyone else's, were all greeting with embraces and as they broke into their couples, they shared kisses and hugs. Dean Winchester was his usual self, alone and looking out for the first notch-on-the-bedpost of the year. He scanned over the scores of girls and grinned. Someone would be lucky enough to be his first this year. Maybe he'd be their first in their lives. It was very rare for that to happen though. He wasn't a fan of virgins really.

Jo Harvelle and Ash Wilson didn't greet one another for very long since they barely lived a ten minute drive apart and therefore had seen each other all summer. Crowley Talbot and Ruby Masters made out like horny animals, never letting go even when their kisses had ended. Castiel Novak and Anna Milton shared a soft kiss and blushed a little. The group was determined that those two would choose this year to do it. After being together since middle school, it seemed appropriate to mark the final year of boarding school with their first time. Gabriel Novak, Castiel's cousin on his father's side, was currently giving his girlfriend Kali Simon flirty looks and dirty kisses, while Balthazar Adler and Samantha Monroe (or Sammie, as everyone affectionately named her) couldn't leave each other alone. They'd barely seen each other what with Balthazar's parents taking him travelling all summer.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, check this one out..." Dean grinned, everyone looking around to where his gaze was focused, "You see her with the ginger hair?"

"That's auburn, you dumbass." Jo snapped, looking at the girl who looked completely lost.

Her blue eyes looked a little tearful, her beige jacket was fastened tightly around her body while she dragged her cases with her, looking to be struggling. Her curls blew in the breeze, wrapping around her pale face as she turned her head to look around her. She looked scared, nervous, lost and confused at the same time. The group immediately felt bad for her.

"New girl?" Ruby asked, giggling as Crowley kissed her temple and held her around the waist, "She looks kinda scared."

"Wouldn't you be, coming to this place and not knowing anyone?" Samantha asked, "Poor girl, I bet she's terrified."

"Should we go over?" Castiel asked, earning a shake of the head from everyone, "Don't let Dean go over there."

"Let's just wait until she gets settled in." Crowley suggested, "I hope she doesn't run into Michael and that lot."

The girl, Melody Holmes, stood looking at all the people around her and feeling nervous at the thought of who could be her roommate or in her classes. She was mad at her parents for just changing schools when she'd only just settled in to her previous school. It had taken her almost three years to settle there and now she had to do it all over again. Feeling anxious, intimidated, and quite frankly frightened, she sat herself on the school steps, waiting to be let in.

* * *

><p>After receiving a lesson schedule and her room key, Melody headed towards the elevator finding the second floor. The ground and first floor were all classrooms and bathrooms, whereas the second, third and fourth floors were the dorms. More like mini apartments. But as Melody unlocked her door she gasped as she found a girl with wavy dark brown hair, so dark it was almost black, and bright green eyes, her blue t-shirt with white lining and a white star on it slid half way up her stomach as she rested in the lap of a blonde guy who was kissing her neck.<p>

"Oh..." Melody breathed, "Sorry..."

The pair broke apart, looking at Melody who was flushing with embarrassment, standing there awkwardly. The girl stood, brushing herself down and approaching Melody with her hand outstretched.

"I'm Samantha Monroe...Or Sammie as everyone calls me..." She chuckled softly, "This is my boyfriend, Balthazar Adler."

Melody shook the girl's hand and then the guy's, pulling her cases into the room.

"I'm Melody." She said shyly, "Melody Holmes."

"Nice to meet you." Samantha said softly, "Um, your rooms the right one..."

"Thanks." Melody smiled, blushing and pulling her case across the living space to the bedroom, which she saw was a light shade of pink.

She closed the door, opening her cases and beginning to unpack her things. Outside in the main room, Samantha covered her eyes with her hand as Balthazar took her other in his own, both of them feeling slightly embarrassed by what they'd just been caught doing.

"No more sofa make-outs for a while, Balthy." She said softly, earning a smile from her boyfriend.

"Never mind, sweetie." He said, London accent present as ever as he kissed her head tenderly, "You'd better go and make her feel welcome. She looks like a shy little thing, doesn't she."

"Yeah, she does. Poor girl." Samantha replied, "Remember when we first started and what it was like? How scary it was?"

"Yeah." Balthazar sighed, "We've been apart too long, my darling."

"I know, I know..." Samantha agreed, "We'll have some time a little later, huh? We never have lessons for the first week back so...Plenty of time..."

"Yep. Plenty of time." He said softly, both of them breathing heavily as they stared at each other.

He couldn't stop himself pulling her back into one more passionate kiss which she just melted into. She'd missed him so much since they'd finished the previous year of school. They'd had one week at the beginning of summer and because they knew Balthazar was going travelling all summer, and they'd spent the week together at his house, and made love every night. They wouldn't do it again for the rest of summer so his parents had made allowances. Young love and all that.

When they broke apart, Balthazar stroked her cheek for a moment, going towards the door.

"Love you, Sammie." He told her, earning a smile from his girl.

"Love you too, honey." She replied, watching him walk out of the room and close the door behind him.

The positive of the situation was she could help the new girl settle in, and now she had most of the year with Balthazar and her friends. She headed over to Melody's room, knocking on the door gently and waiting for a response.

"C-Come in..."

She opened the door and smiled at the girl who was packing her clothes away.

"Hi. Would you like some help?"

Melody looked quite frankly grateful for the offer and she smiled tiredly and for a moment, Samantha could've sworn there were tears in her eyes.

"That would be great." She said softly, "Thank you, Sammie."

Samantha approached the bed where her cases were open and began to help her new roommate pack her belongings away.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **AU. Kripke Boarding School gains a new student at the beginning of a new term, and while she seems to fit in pretty quickly, the boy she likes gives her nothing but mixed signals. Thank God for her roommate and her wise words. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I own Melody Holmes and Samantha Monroe belongs to _RubinAmigo._

**A/N: **Soooo, I start work at a new job...Just 16 hours a week, but it may mean I struggle to get writing done. I'll try my best. Please let me know if you enjoy this fic, guys! I really want to know what you think! Thanks for the support with the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>New Beginnings<strong>

**Chapter Two**

After a long afternoon of packing away, the girls headed to one of the social rooms that Samantha's friends were hanging out. Samantha had figured that Melody was quite shy, so she knew that she needed to make her feel as welcome as possible.

"Don't you worry." Samantha said softly, "They're good people. We'll look after you."

Melody smiled gratefully and let Samantha lead her into the room which was like a small lounge where several people sat, clearly all couples apart from one boy with striking green eyes, and Samantha's boyfriend, Balthazar.

"Hey, guys!" Samantha said softly, grinning as Balthazar got up to her immediately, kissing her lips and handing her a mug of hot chocolate, "This is Melody Holmes, my new roommate. Melody, these are the guys."

She introduced Melody to everyone, and the newbie to the group was made to feel very welcome. It was a relief to her that she was accepted so soon. They took a great interest in her and didn't make her feel left out, and she enjoyed the jokes that the other British boy, Crowley, often made. All the couples were very much in love, but the one boy who wasn't with anyone (and how she didn't know, since he was so gorgeous and charming), Dean Winchester, kept staring at her.

"Melody?" Ruby asked, snuggling into Crowley's embrace, "I just wanted to ask, are you shadowing Sammie's schedule? Only, you'll be in all our classes if you are."

"Yes, I believe I am." Melody smiled, "I'd like to be in your classes. You're all so nice."

Everyone smiled at her and she blushed softly. Dean watched her, fascinated by her. She was so, so pretty, and he knew he'd have to try out his Winchester charm on her. But something told him that perhaps he'd have to work a little harder with her. She wasn't a typical slut who'd just jump into bed with anyone. Probably a virgin.

The group asked about her home, her family, and her interests, and found out she was a writer in her spare time. Also, she was a musician and artist, and Samantha knew that the two would get along together very well indeed. She was glad to have such an awesome roommate. The group took great interest in her, and as much as she loved the attention, she could feel the effects of the day catching up with her.

So, after a few hours, Melody was growing tired and Samantha decided to take her back to the room...With Balthazar.

* * *

><p>Melody sighed as she listened to Samantha and Balthazar making love in the next room, and she secretly wished that she had someone to make love with her. She'd found Dean rather intriguing and attractive. But the thought of her getting together with him shook out of her head. They'd just met and he probably wouldn't like her like that anyway. No-one did. She sighed and rolled over, trying her best to settle.<p>

Next door, Samantha beamed as Balthazar kissed her lips, the two settling against the pillows of Samantha's bed, tired and sated. With soft smiles, they rested close to each other, regaining their energy for a few minutes. Balthazar let out a soft laugh, just having enough strength to pull away from her and settle beside her.

"God, I've missed that." He breathed out, pulling Samantha closer, "How did we go all summer without this, Sammie?"

"I don't know." She replied with a gentle sigh, "I missed you."

"I missed you too." He told her, taking her hand and stroking it gently, "Hope we didn't disturb Melody."

"Me too." Samantha giggled, "Poor girl. Dean looked a bit keen..."

"Too keen." Balthazar laughed, "That monster. Hope he doesn't try it on with her."

"Bet he does." Samantha laughed, curling up to him and kissing him, "Love you."

"Love you too." He whispered, "I should really go back to my room."

"They don't care about that shit any more..." She replied gently, "Please, stay."

Balthazar smiled softly, settling down beside his girl and drawing her into a tender kiss pulling the sheets over them both.

Meanwhile, Melody was blinking quickly as tears slid down her face and on to her pillow. She wanted someone with her, someone to hold her and promise her that everything was alright, and that they'd look after her. People (particularly boys) had promised her that, but it transpired that they'd been lying. Just to get into her pants. She choked on a sob, brushing her tears away and trying her best to sleep while she could. She clutched her childhood comfort toy to her chest and shivered as she tried to hold herself together.

She cried herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>The following morning, Melody crossed into the main area of the dorm finding Samantha making breakfast. With a soft greeting, the two smiled and Melody got herself a coffee, sitting at the table.<p>

"Sorry if we kept you up last night." Samantha said softly, "We've been apart for the whole summer...We missed each other."

"No, no, you didn't keep me up at all," Melody lied, "I fell asleep straight away. Must've needed the rest."

Samantha nodded, despite not believing Melody. She was probably just trying to be polite. To be quite honest, Samantha was a little worried about Melody, because she'd seemed very tearful and sad the night before. Since she saw Samantha and Balthazar being all lovey-dovey and was left out of the conversation on the way back to the dorm...Damn.

"I'm sorry we ignored you a little last night." She apologised, watching the blush cross the girl's face, "Sorry. We just...He and I are really, really close. We hate being separated."

"No, I understand." Melody breathed, "I just...I feel a little lonely, that's all. Nothing to worry about."

Samantha frowned at her new friend. It sucked to be alone. Then a thought hit her in the face. Maybe Dean could do with a wake-up call and settle down with someone. Someone like Melody.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **AU. Kripke Boarding School gains a new student at the beginning of a new term, and while she seems to fit in pretty quickly, the boy she likes gives her nothing but mixed signals. Thank God for her roommate and her wise words. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I own Melody Holmes and Samantha Monroe belongs to _RubinAmigo._

**A/N: **Some Dean/Melody fluffiness in this chapter. Hope you enjoyed the last one and I hope you enjoy this one. Thanks for all the support so far! I'm having trouble adjusting to my job because my hours keep changing and it's scrambling my brain. Please make me happy with reviews!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>New Beginnings<strong>

**Chapter Three**

After breakfast, the girls headed to the local park, going to meet the others for a day of skateboarding of all things. Skateboarding, football and just hanging out in general. The weather was still quite warm, and it was nice, sunny and dry outdoors. Melody felt nervous because she'd never skateboarded before and she rarely played football. Samantha was happy to reassure her that things would be fine, and the guys would look after her.

"You know, Crowley doesn't skate either." Samantha laughed, "I struggle still and Balthy's been teaching me for months."

Melody grinned, letting Samantha lead her through the park. It was nice for Melody to be out in the weather, knowing that she could relax with nice people who had welcomed her with open arms. She was so grateful to have people around her who were trying to look after her. Dean, Crowley and Jo were waiting, and Ash, Balthazar and Ruby arrived at the same time as Samantha and Melody did. After a quick walk, the group ended up at the skate park where Castiel and Anna already were.

"Hey, Crowles! Get on a board, dude!" Ash yelled, earning a flip of the bird from Crowley.

Dean was watching Melody and he wanted desperately to get close to her. He had the perfect idea. A good idea to touch those hands and hold that body. Get close enough to tell her he wanted a date with her.

"Melody?" He called, watching her look up at him, "Come over here."

Melody got up nervously, watching him place his skateboard on the ground and holding his hand out to her. She shook her head, wide-eyed, but Dean smiled calmly at her and took her hand, feeling the softness of her skin beneath his own.

"C'mon..." He said softly, letting her step onto the board and standing with his feet at the front and back of it to stop it rolling, "It's okay..."

He looked at her, noticing she was shaking. She looked really unsure so his instinct was to just reassure her that things were okay, that she was safe. He beckoned Castiel over who put her a helmet on, with elbow pads and knee pads.

"I'm just gonna touch your waist." Dean said, earning a nod as he circled his arm around her waist, "I want you to turn to your left, and place your left foot on the floor, okay?"

Melody did as she held onto him like her life depended on it, and as she did, she stumbled and he caught her around the waist, pulling her back to him.

"You okay?" He asked, earning a shake of the head from her.

He looked down to where she was trying to reach and he saw that she'd hurt her ankle. He felt like a total jerk for getting her to do that when clearly she didn't actually want to...And now she'd hurt herself.

"Shit, have you twisted it?" He asked, watching her blink as a tear fell down her face, "Oh, God...Melody, I'm sorry. Can you put weight on it, do you think?"

She tried to and gasped, letting out a pained sound as she pulled her foot back. Dean grimaced and bit his lip, reaching up slowly to wipe the tears from her face. He felt so bad. So, so bad.

"Okay, c'mere..." He said softly, beckoning her closer as he kept a hold of her, "Put your arm around the back of my neck."

"Dean, it hurts..." She whimpered, earning a guilty nod from Dean.

"I know, I know." He soothed, scooping her up into his arms and carrying her over to the group, trying his best to hold her up, "Ash! You got that spray?"

"Oh, my God, Melody, are you okay?" Samantha asked with worry, watching Dean sit with her cradled in his lap.

"Let Ash take your shoe and sock off so he can spray your ankle." He whispered, stroking her arm gently as everyone looked concerned.

"Dean, your teaching skills suck." Ash laughed, earning a glare from his friend and a smack around the head from Crowley.

"Shut up, you idiot. She's hurt, for God's sake." The dark haired boy snapped, "Just help her out, will you?"

Ash got his medical spray from his bag and he carefully took off Melody's shoe. She winced and wiped her eyes, as though embarrassed by her tears. She was shaking like crazy and Dean knew the shock had made her shiver. He took off his zip up jacket and placed it around her holding her to his body and stroking her hair.

"It's okay." He told her, "Probably just needs the spray and some rest, alright? That was my fault. I wasn't watching."

Melody was gripping his hand tightly, and Dean felt his protectiveness come through as she shook in his arms and he kept her closer, whispering soft words to her as though she were a frightened child.

"I know it hurts, but it's going to be okay." He told her, "Just a twist, that's all."

"It's not your fault." Melody said softly, sniffling and wiping her eyes, "I slipped."

Samantha was holding Balthazar's hand, worried for her friend as Ash pulled her sock off and revealed a swelling ankle. Everyone winced and Melody went pale and buried her face in Dean's neck.

"Feel sick..." She muttered, tensing as Ash sprayed her ankle.

"You squeamish?" Dean asked, feeling her nod against him as she cried into his neck, "Hey, it's alright. I promise you, it's okay. And there's no shame in being squeamish and there's no shame in showing you're hurt."

Everyone raised their eyebrows at Dean because they knew he believed the exact opposite of that. They knew he never showed his feelings or when he was hurting. He never let it break his mask. He played the tough guy who everyone could look up to and who everyone could be protected by, but he had his own demons really, and they all knew it.

"Does that feel a little better?" He asked, gathering her fragile form in his arms and keeping her close to him, "You want to try and walk on it...? Or do you feel too ill?"

"Too ill." She mumbled, sobbing softly, "I'm really sorry."

Everyone tried to comfort her at that point. There was nothing to be sorry for. She couldn't help stumbling and their kind words just made her cry even more. But after an agreement that hanging out in Samantha and Melody's room would be awesome for that day, Dean supported the auburn girl the best he could while Ash got her from the other side and the group began to walk back to the school.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **AU. Kripke Boarding School gains a new student at the beginning of a new term, and while she seems to fit in pretty quickly, the boy she likes gives her nothing but mixed signals. Thank God for her roommate and her wise words. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I own Melody Holmes and Samantha Monroe belongs to _RubinAmigo._

**A/N: **For _RubinAmigo_ who is doing exceptionally well with the fic she's writing for me, a chapter centred around her character and Balthazar. I hope you enjoy, sorry for the long delay with this story and thanks for the support so far! Please, please review! Reviews cheer me up! I have a new story called A Love In Images which should be turned into a comic as practice. I am picking up a new camera tomorrow to help with my art work and also, in just over two weeks I will have eleven free days from work to write and draw as I please.

Hope you enjoy the chapter!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>New Beginnings<strong>

**Chapter Four**

After Melody had recovered from her nausea, Balthazar announced that he was taking Samantha on a date.

Melody and Samantha had gone shopping the following day for Samantha to pick something out, seen as it was her and Balthazar's first date since the start of summer. Something red, Samantha thought, and she bought herself a knee-length dark red dress with short floaty sleeves and a low neck, with matching suede red heels and a dark red clutch bag. She tied her hair up and left two strands of hair by her face which she curled into ringlets, and as she appeared outside her dorm room, face dusted with hints of dark make-up, Balthazar's jaw dropped. He was dressed in dark blue, a colour that Samantha had always found attractive on him.

He was so mature in the way he treated her, like he would take her out for meals, take her for days out to places, he was there for her no matter when she needed him, he made as much time for her as possible and he respected her, he respected her privacy, he respected her need for space as she did for him.

"You look beautiful." He told her, stepping towards her and handing her a single white rose before he kissed her cheek tenderly.

"Thank you." Samantha whispered, taking his hands in her own, "For the compliment and the rose...You look so handsome."

She stroked his slightly stubbled cheek and pressed her lips to his, savouring the kiss for a moment, before she broke away, smelling the rose and grinning softly at him.

"Do you want to put that in some water before we leave?" He said softly, "We have a half hour before we have to be at the restaurant."

Samantha smiled sheepishly and led Balthazar into the apartment, where Melody, Crowley, Dean and Ruby were studying Melody's art work. The group looked up at the others and Crowley smirked, winking at the others.

"That time of the night already?" He asked, making the others laugh in response.

"I'm just putting this in some water." Samantha blushed as she held up the rose, the others sharing impressed looks as the young girl placed the rose in a vase.

Balthazar stood behind her, trailing his fingertips down the back of her neck and then sliding his hands to her waist, he placed a gentle kiss to her slender neck.

"Come along, my darling. We have a meal to go to." He whispered huskily into her ear, smiling as she took his hand and led him out of the room.

They headed down the street, hand in hand, close to one another as Balthazar shared details of his summer that he hadn't been able to fit into his emails to her throughout the trip. He talked about the sights he'd seen, the things he'd experienced, the foods he'd tasted, and Samantha was enthralled. When he asked her about her summer as they sat down at the restaurant, she found herself telling a very bleak tale. All summer waiting for him. She awaited his emails, his calls, anything.

For the first couple of weeks she cried a lot of the time. She missed him that much. When she felt herself tearing up, she felt a gentle hand on her own. He edged a little closer to her to go and touch her face, but he knew that if he showed her that much affection, that if he asked her if she was alright, she'd begin to cry, and he didn't want that. After she took a sip of water, she composed herself and smiled at her boyfriend, both ordering their meal.

"If its any consolation, Sammie, I felt just the way you did." Balthazar whispered, "Alright, so I didn't cry, and I didn't spend my entire summer indoors waiting for you, but I missed you more than you know. It killed me to be away from you. I felt sick, I couldn't sleep...And when I wrote to you, I couldn't rest until you replied to me. Because I love you so much."

"I love you too." Samantha replied, gasping as he kissed her deeply.

"I don't ever want to be away from you for as long ever again. Not ever." He said, "It's not like me to be this sappy with you, but after the way that summer made me feel, I can't leave this unsaid."

Samantha nodded against him and let out a soft sigh as his lips found hers once more. She'd never felt as loved in her entire life, and knowing that Balthazar had hated their separation just as much as she had made her feel reassured that he loved her just as much as she loved him. She felt more love for him than she ever had before, and that made her feel more certain of the fact that without him in her life, the world would be nowhere near as bright.

"Balthazar?" She said softly, earning a smile from her boyfriend who looked right into her eyes, paying all of his attention to her.

"Yes, sweetheart?" He replied with gentle eyes, watching her pale slightly before she spoke.

"Is it too weird if I tell you that when you aren't with me I feel like my right arm's missing?" She asked, "Or that my bed feels cold and empty when we're apart...?"

"That's not weird." He replied, "I feel the same."

Their meal was beautiful, and at the end when she offered to pay for her half he insisted on buying the meal himself. Then they began the walk home, and in the cold of the evening air, he offered her his coat. As they reached Samantha's room, they found Crowley and Ruby asleep on the floor and Dean asleep in the chair while Melody was fast asleep on the sofa. With a grin, Samantha took off her shoes and padded across the floor to her room, gathered some spare clothes and a few toiletries from the bathroom before scribbling a note to leave on the table, telling Melody where she was and that she'd be back in the morning.

Slipping on her comfortable shoes, Samantha picked up her heels and she closed the door, locking it behind her before she and her boyfriend hurried back to his room.

It was going to be a fun night for them, and neither could wait.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


End file.
